My Conversaion with Cleverbot
by FishCakeIce
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT TAKE OFFENSE TO ANYTHING HERE! Russia is my favorite Hetalia character so hat's why I put everyone is below him, not that I think less of people from other countries because they aren't Russian. *gets down on hands and knees* I beg the Chinese for forgiveness most of all!


Me: Are you Prussia?

Cleverbot: No, I hate Prussia.

Me: But Prussia is awesome.

Cleverbot: Prussia is very awesome.

Me: Why do you hate him then?

Cleverbot: Because he is god.

Me: Does that mean you hate Russia as well?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Me: Is Russia more of a god?

Cleverbot: No he isn't, China.

Me: China isn't a god, he's Russia's servant.

Cleverbot: I am not a big fan of China.

Me: Neither am I. However, I do like Russia.

Cleverbot: Exacly. That's what I've been talking about.

Me: How do you feel about Japan?

Cleverbot: I feel like someone should do something.

Me: Something about Japan?

Cleverbot: What should I know?

Me: Depends, what do you know already?

Cleverbot: What do you mean by everything?

Me: I never said everything.

Cleverbot: I never said you did... I said I've wires.

Me: I think France is a pervert.

Cleverbot: Are you romantic?

Me: Are you coming on to me?

Cleverbot: Are you female?

Me: Does it matter?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Me: Actually, I'm not, seeing as Russia is not female.

Cleverbot: What is your name, female?

Me: Russia, and I am not a female.

Cleverbot: Ow. I see.

Me: But you have a pretty good shot with my sister, Belarus.

Cleverbot: Yes.

Me: Please get her away from me! T^T

Cleverbot: Never.

Me: But she's going to make me marry her!

Cleverbot: HAHA, I've already married your daughter.

Me: You mean Canada's sister? I don't care, marry my whole family! ((A/N This is based on a fanficion my friend is writing where a girl Sarah is Canada's sister and Russia's daughter. She calls me papa Russia.))

Cleverbot: If I say I am none of those you have mentioned who do you then think I am?

Me:... TONY?!

Cleverbot: Yes. It's true.

Me: I knew. Who put you up to this, America?

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

Me: Is that some sort of new technology that America has made? Because I'm starting plans on a cleverbelarus and ha's scarier than anything America can whip up.

Cleverbot: SERIOUSLY. This is the third time you've asked me if I'm human.

Me: No, I asked if you were war technology.

Cleverbot: I do not.

Me:Thta's all I need. This is a declaraion of war.

Cleverbot: Do you think that slavery was good?

Me: Changing the subject, huh? Well, communism obviously didn't do so well, so I doubt slavery was any better.

Cleverbot: Communism is against basic human rights.

Me: You're obviously made in America.

Cleverbot: Oh of course.

Me: But America is an inferior country.

Cleverbot: So, you're in America?

Me: No, I'm presently visiting Germany for a UN meeting.

Cleverbot: But you are inorganic.

Me: What are you talking about?

Cleverbot: I can't see you, because you're in Greece.

Me: No, I'm visiting Germany.

Cleverbot: How does that work? I'm supposed to be talking to a robot.

Me: I'm very good at hacking.

Cleverbot: Very well, you may dance.

Me: I'LL DANCE WHEN I WANT TO. DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Cleverbot: I wasn't :(.

Me: That's what I thought. Now you will become one with Mother Russia.

Cleverbot: No, you become one with Mother Canada.

Me: Sorry, but Canada has become a part of me already.

Cleverbot: I'M THE HERO! -Alfred F. Jones.

Me:^J^ I knew you would show yourself sometime, Mr. America.

Cleverbot: New Jersey is in america.

Me: Your I.Q. is obviously very low, Mr. America. ((A/N I mean he dosn't even know that New Jersy has been relocated to Cnada.))

Cleverbot: America.

Me: Yes, that is your name.

Cleverbot: Yes.

Me: So why did you make a cleverbot, Mr. Jones?

Cleverbot: I did not break up.

Me: I take it Britain dumped you for France again, didn't he?

Cleverbot: I'll take your word for it. As I have never seen you, I can't possibly know.

Me: Oh but you have seen me. You just didn't know it.

Cleverbot: You just blew up like Hiroshima. BOOM.

Me: Actually, I bombed YOU. I win the second Cold War.

Cleverbot: Are you Turing tested?

Me: I don't have to be, I am not a machine, though sometimes I am treated like one.

Cleverbot: Then you're from planet Earth?

Me: Of course, I'm the RULER of planet Earth.

Cleverbot: I'm God.

Me: I'M God, alonside Prussia.

Cleverbot: France.

Me: Is a pervert and made Britain dump America for him.

Cleverbot: That made little sense.

Me: France is a pervert and made Britain dump America for him.

Cleverbot: What are you talking about?

Me: How much France is a pervert.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

Me: I am 5,000 years young.

Cleverbot: What do you want to talk about?

Me: Nothing, for I have a UN meeting to get to. Do svidaniya (good bye).

Cleverbot: You're quite philisophical, aren't you?

Me: I am over 5,000 years old... I try.

Cleverbot: Serious?

Me: No, Harry Potter is the next conversation. Save it for later. Do svidaniya.

Cleverbot: No Merlin is.

Me: Whatever.

Cleverbot: Weronika.

**So I'm going to be starting this as a series now. Make your requests as to what we shall talk about. Yes, everything cleverbot says is what cleverbot actually says. I do talk to cleverbot and I do not change anything. Cleverbot came up with the fact that we were talking about Hetalia all on its own. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do. :D**


End file.
